Linger
by trishsbiggestfan
Summary: Trish Stratus is about to get married, but is shocked to learn that her former flame who abandoned her 3 years before is back and is still in love with her. Will she choose the man she is supposed to love or the man she was born to love? TrishXJeff
1. Chapter 1

**Linger**

**Chapter 1- Heartache and tears.**

Trish quietly sipped her hot chocolate, curled up on her cream colored couch, staring into the fireplace, watching the flames dance before her. She was engaged to be married in 3 weeks time to Ron Fisico. She had been with him for about 8 months now, he proposed to her a month before, promising her the world. She had accepted.

But now, she was a bottle of emotions. Happiness. Fear. Devastation. Anger. One thing was for sure, she was an emotional wreck. A ticking time bomb that was ready to explode at any given moment. It should have been the happiest time of her life. She loved Ron…she was almost sure of it

She stared blankly into the brown liquid she held in her hands. In her mind, it seemed like a bottomless pit she wished she could dive into and never return. She sighed sadly, reminiscing about the night that had taken place 3 years ago today, a night she had tried desperately to forget.

**Flashback**

"So, you and Jeff are coming to the club tonight, right?" asked Amy.

"Uhh, yeah I'm pretty sure we are." Replied Trish

"Awesome, we are gonna dance till we can't dance no more!" replied her over excited best friend.

Trish raised her eyebrows, "Geez, Aimes, hyperactive much?"

Amy looked down, "Sorry I had a chocolate bar before…"

Trish giggled at her. She felt a warm hand on the small of her back, "Hey, Baby, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She turned around, he hazel eyes meeting with his emerald ones, "Sure, sweetie."

She turned back to Amy, hugging the red head and pecking her on the cheek, "See you later, hun."

Amy smiled as she watched them walk off, "later guys.'

Trish placed her hand in Jeff's and let him lead her into the nearest vacant locker room. She smiled to herself as he shut the door behind them, god she loved him so much.

He walked over to her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, "Trish, darlin', I love you, you know that right?" Trish smiled up at him, "I love you too."

He smiled softly before taking a shaky breath. Her brow furrowed, "Jeff is everything ok?"

"Uhh, Trish…I've come to…I've come to realize that I've lost my passion for wrestling. That…that fire that once blazed through my heart every time I stepped into that ring…it…its gone now."

Trish listened intently, trying to understand.

"I need to take a break. I need to get away from everything…and everyone. I need to get that fire blazing again, Trish. Tonight was my last match, I'm leaving tonight…indefinitely and I don't know when im coming back.

Confusion and hurt had replaced the happiness that only moments before had graced her beautiful features. Jeff swallowed hard, willing the tears welling up inside of him to go away, at least for now. He began to speak, his voice shaky now, "Trish, I need to be alone. I never wanted to hurt you, darlin'. I just…I need this. I do."

Trish took a step back, trying not to completely fall apart. She tried to speak, managing to utter the words, "you…you're leaving me?"

"I need to, honey. I promise you…I promise I'll come back for you…I'll never stop loving you…never."

Trish shook her head, trying to comprehend the events unfolding before her, a salty river of tears streaming down her face. She looked up at him with a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes, "please, baby, don't do this. I'll come with you and we can be together…please."

He shook his head no, unable to hold back the tears any longer, "You can't, Trish…I'm so sorry." She backed herself into the cold, unwelcoming brick wall behind her. He approached her, holding her as she gripped onto his shirt never wanting to let him go, sobbing into his chest. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her Strawberry shampoo that he would miss so much and reluctantly pulled her away from him, placing a light loving kiss on her forehead before walking out the door, never once looking back.

She slid down the wall, landing in a crumpled heap on the concrete floor beneath her, sobbing uncontrollably with no intention of stopping.

Amy ran to the locker room, having just been informed by Matt of what had taken place moments before, only to stop in the doorway, watching her once vibrant friend utterly destroyed, lying on the cold, hard floor, an image of fragility. Amy's heart was breaking at the sight. She walked over and sat beside the tiny blonde, who crumpled into her arms the moment she noticed Amy was with her. Amy sat there holding her for what seemed like hours. She didn't try to make her talk; for she was sure she would when she was ready. No, she just sat there stroking her hair, every so often telling her everything would be okay. Although she knew in her heart, it never would be.

**Present**

Trish let out a shaky breath, reaching up and gently brushing her fingers across her forehead as she felt a single tear trickle down her cheek. She could still feel his lips.

She gasped, frantically wiping the tear away with the back of her hand as she heard the key in the door. She stood up watching as her fiancé stumbled in the door. She sighed, drunk again. She walked over; helping him into bed as she secretly pitied herself and her miserable existence.


	2. Hannibal Amy?

**Hey guys! I hope ur liking the fic so far...this chapter is a little short but dont worry chapter 3 will be posted soon...i have it written i just can't be bothered typing it up its too hot over here now lol. So you know the drill...read, review...and be sure to tell me ur fav quote from each chaper :) **

**love Janine. **

**P.S. and dont worry trishjefflover, u know me winks i love a happy ending. **

**Disc: I own nothing. Except the Trish Startus autograph hanging on my wall...oh yes, be jealous, gets u everytime hehe. Oh! And i own this story cause, lets face it, i wrote it lol. Anyway onto the fic!**

**Chapter 2- Hannibal Amy?**

Amy awoke the next morning to a banging on her door. "No mum, just 5 more minutes," mumbled the half asleep red head. The thumping continued on the hard, wooden hotel room door, "Whoa, ok I'm up."

Amy groaned and got up to find Trish Stratus standing in the corridor wearing PJ's and fluffy slippers. Trish shuffled past her and collapsed on the bed, pulling the sheets over her head mumbling, "Can't talk, sleeping."

Amy stood in the doorway simply shaking her head. Normally she thought, she would have found this rather strange, but let's face it, it was Trish and considering it was 4am she was really too tired to care. So, instead of playing 21 questions she crawled into bed next to her and fell asleep.

**5 Hours later.**

Trish inhaled deeply, stretching out her toned body and slowly opening her eyes, blinking a few times to let them adjust to the light. She rolled over slowly finding her nose just inches away from Amy's face. She jerked herself up, gripping the sheets," Jesus, Amy! What are you, Hannibal Lecter?!"

Amy smirked, "No worse, I'm Amy Dumas."

Trish smiled, taking a deep breath, "Ok then, if you're not planning on eating my brains, what _are_ you doing?"

Amy sat up, "Well, considering I was awoken this morning by a frazzled little blonde in slippers almost knocking down my door and falling asleep in my bed…I'm thinking I'm inclined to wanna know what's up with that." She said with a laugh.

Trish sighed, "Ron was up all night. He came home late and apparently had a few too many."

"A few too many? Trish, the man is a human keg. If you squeezed any part of his body, beer would come out."

Trish scoffed, "C'mon, Aimes, he's not that bad."

Amy shook her head, there was no point arguing with her, "Anyway, I got a page from Steph, she said there's an emergency staff meeting at 10am.

Trish nodded, throwing the covers off, "Well, I guess I'd better get ready then."

Amy watched her walk towards the bathroom before stopping and softly saying, "He's a good guy, Aimes. And at least I know when I get home…he'll be there."

Amy got up, walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Trish's tiny frame, "I know, sweetie. I know."

Amy understood. After Jeff left, Trish felt as though she had done something to drive him away. So when Ron had proposed, she immediately accepted because in her mind, that way he could never leave her…like Jeff had.

A/N: Tell we what u thought.


	3. Welcome Back, Dude

**Hey Guys! Chappy 3 is up! Woot Woot! Hehe. I'm in a lot of pain right now…I pulled my hamstring at wrestling training tonight so I'd really appreciate heaps and heaps of reviews to make me feel better :) And remember tell me your favourite quote from each chapter! **

**Much love, Janine.**

**Disc: You know the drill, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3- Welcome Back, Dude.**

All the wrestlers were gathered in a tiny room at the back of the Staples Centre awaiting the arrival of the Billion Dollar Princess, Stephanie McMahon. They had been sitting there for what seemed like hours, but in reality it had only been half an hour.

Amy fidgeted in her chair, taking a bite of her 3rd chocolate bar, "What the hell? Is there a meeting or not?"

"Aimes, just calm down, she'll be here soon," replied Trish.

Amy continued to fidget, stopping immediately when she saw the look Trish was giving her. Trish shook her head, giggling to herself.

Amy began to tap her foot.

Trish let out a frustrated sigh, "That's it, Dumas. Give me the chocolate bar!"

Amy looked up in horror, "No, it's mine!"

Trish shook her head, "Uh-uh, give it to me."

"No"

'Give it to me."

"But I…"

"Buh.Buh.Buh.Buh, give it to me."

Amy groaned handing over the chocolate bar which Trish discarded immediately. Amy sat there, arms crossed over her chest, mumbling and sticking her tongue out at her friend. "I'm not your friend anymore, Stratus," said Amy. Trish giggled, "What are you? Like, 5?"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Stephanie walked in the door and made her way up to the podium addressing the wrestlers, "Sorry I'm so late guys, I got held up."  
"Yeah, you sure took your sweet ass time, Steph. Trish was getting fidgety."

Trish looked at Amy in shock smacking her in the back of the head. Everyone laughed including the chairman's daughter, who adjusted the microphone stand to suit her, "Ok guys, the reason your'e all here is to inform you the World Wrestling Entertainment has re-acquired a very coveted wrestler. Some of you may be familiar with him, some of you have merely seen him on television, but one thing is for sure, every single one of you know OF him. "It is my pleasure to welcome back, on behalf of all of you and the entire McMahon family…Jeff Hardy!"

The last two words that had escaped Stephanie's mouth echoed through Trish's head over and over again. Her mouth was dry, her hands were shaking, and her heart was pounding seemingly out of her chest. It couldn't be him, it couldn't. Oh, but it was. She gasped as he walked through the door, joining Stephanie at the front of the room, which now, seemed so much smaller than before. His hair now an electric shade of Purple with blue highlights, the infamous lines still etched into his facial hair and his eyes still as luminous a ever.

Stephanie extended her hand, welcoming back the younger Hardy boy.

Trish felt as though she were suffocating, everything was spinning and she was almost sure there were now 3 of Stephanie. She could barely hear anything going on around her, only just making out the sound of Amy sputtering, "Oh my god."

Amy turned to Matt, who in turn continued to stare at his younger brother who had clearly not informed him of his return. Jeff made his way towards them, stopping every few steps to say hello to his old friends and acquaintances.

He approached her, nonchalantly, as if he were never gone. She stood up, with Amy watching her every move, not quite sure what to do.

"Hey, darlin',"said Jeff with a smile.

These words screeched through her head like a car slamming on its brakes. 3 years! 3 years he had been gone without any contact whatsoever and all he has to say to her is, "Hey darlin'?! Every emotion bottled up inside of the tiny blonde was seeping out, she was ready to explode. How…how could he be so carefree? She was dumbfounded, she was hurt and she was PISSED OFF!

Amy stood there watching them interact for the first time in years, looking from Trish to Jeff, from Jeff to Trish.

Anger was seeping out through every pore in the petite, little Canadians body. Amy squeezed her eyes shut as she saw from the corner of her eye, her best friends hand had flown from her side, slapping Jeff as hard as she could before storming out of the room leaving everyone, including Jeff utterly speechless. Amy turned to Jeff, simply shrugging her shoulders, "Welcome back, dude."


	4. Nothing to say

**Hey guys! OK, so it's finally here. Chapter 4! Oki Doki I won't keep you waiting. Read on my little followers, and as always review and post your favourite quote :)**

**Disc: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4- Nothing to say.**

Trish stormed through the hotel lobby trying to push past the people crowding the entrance.

Amy desperately tried to keep up with the some-what violent blonde, having followed her from the arena. She looked up as Trish vigorously conquered all 32 stairs leading to the corridor, arguing with her aching muscles to continue on and follow her friend.

The tiny Canadian pushed the swinging doors open with enough force they could have flown off their hinges.

Amy ran, her calf muscles burning, she was barely 5 metres away from her now, "Damnit, Trish! Stop!"

Trish continued, not looking back.

She walked towards her hotel room, stopping abruptly upon hearing a sickening thud and a muffled cry in pain.

She cringed, turning slowly.

Amy fell to the ground, grabbing her face as tears welled up in her hazel eyes.

Trish ran over, crouching down beside her, "oh my god, Amy. Are you ok?"

Amy brought her hands down to reveal a stream of crimson blood poring from her nose, "Dude! You broke my nose!"

Trish's eyes widened in horror, "but I…it was the door!"

"What, so, the doors just magically flung back at me?!" said Amy flinging her hands up in the air, her voice getting slightly louder.

"Well, you didn't have to follow me!" Trish said trying to defend herself even though she knew in her heart she would and secretly, she had hoped Amy wouldn't disappoint.

Amy growled at her, tears now streaming down her face.

Trish ran into her room, grabbing a box of tissues from the counter and bolting back out into the corridor, accompanying a bloody Amy on the blue, carpeted floor.

Trish cleaned up the blood as much as she could and lightly touched the side of Amy's nose, as Amy winced, "ok, well, it's not broken."

Amy snatched a Kleenex from her, "You are so lucky, Stratus."

Trish stifled a giggle as Amy stuffed it up her now swollen nose.

Trish had momentarily forgotten about her returning former flame, that is until she heard an all too familiar southern drawl behind her, " Amy, are you ok?" asked Jeff, a touch of concern in his voice.

Amy looked up at him, rolling her eyes, "Oh yeah, I'm freakin' peachy."

Trish turned back to her, "I'll call you later."

She pushed past him, making her way to her room. Jeff followed, lightly grabbing her arm, "Trish, please. We need to talk."

She turned, coldly looking into his emerald eyes, "I have _nothing _to say to you.

He stared back at her, his heart breaking as she slammed the door behind her without another word.

He hung his head in defeat and slowly made his way back to the stairwell.

Trish collapsed against the door, tears threatening to fall at any moment. Taking a deep breath she stood up, smoothing out her clothes and walking to the bathroom. No, she wouldn't let him do this to her again.

Amy looked around her, the silence echoing through the vacant corridor utterly deafening, "Oh, it's cool. I'm fine, seriously. I'm only BLEEDING TO DEATH!"


End file.
